


Spoils of War

by Lateforclass



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A case of mild Stockholm syndrome, Bottom Thor, Conniving Loki, Dubious Consent, Loki gets his way, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Of a kind anyways, PWP, Smut, War Prize Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lateforclass/pseuds/Lateforclass
Summary: When Hel goes up against one of the Norns, Asgard, Odin and his heirs are punished by being sold into slavery to Kings of the nine realms with the bloodiest history with Asgard. Thor Odinson is chosen by the sorcerer King of Jotunheim, Loki.This is smut, pure and simple, dubious consent typical to war prize fiction.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Spoils of War

Thor cursed under his breath, his cheeks awash with shame at the thought of what a picture he must be presenting to the sorcerer King of Jotunheim.

_‘Damn you to Hel Hel!’_

This was all because of Odin’s first-born rabid daughter, she’d gone too far, in her hunger for power she’d gone up against powers in the universe that no one in their right mind would dare to go against. And now, the remaining Norn sisters had handed out swift justice for their felled sister.

Asgard was no more.

Odin was killed.

Asgardians were made slaves to all the other realms, divided and distributed like cattle to the highest bidder.

And Odin’s heirs were made an example of, Hel given to Svartalfheim for the dark elves to torture for eternity, Balder to Nornheim and its Orc King, Tyr to Muspelheim and Surtur’s demons and Thor to Joutnheim and its famed sorcerer King.

Frigga, unable to bear the pain of seeing Odin killed and all her sons given to an eternal life of torture and pain had ended her life.

Thor silently prayed that her soul was safe in Valhalla as he closed his eyes and felt the Jotun King’s gaze upon his naked person. He was in the most submissive position that a person could be in, even Thor who had chased enough skirts in his time had not taken many women in this position.

He was on his hands and knees, invisible bindings holding him in place upon the large bed, his thighs were spread wide and his muscles strained to keep himself upright in this torturous pose for what seemed hours to him.

In a secret corner of his mind, he felt thankful that his humiliation would be relatively unseen, he’d seen what was happening to Hel, Tyr and Balder in the realms they’d been sold to. Surrounded by enemies on all sides, being broken and humiliated to the jeers of their enemies, there was no mercy, not a single shred of it. Thor had thought his fate would be the same, he’d be violated and humiliated by giants three times the size of him for all eternity until he no longer remembered anything other than a life of torture.

Instead, the sorcerer King of Jotunheim seemed to be baiting him. Where all his kin were made slaves in the most public and degrading manner possible, the Jotun King had taken him as his lawfully wedded spouse. Thor did not know what the sorcerer King was playing at, tales about the King’s powers, his talent for lies and false charms, his deceptions and deviousness was known all across the nine realms, so Thor knew he might have just ended up with the most dangerous of all of Asgard’s enemies. There was just something in those red eyes that spoke of torment beyond the physical pain of beating and bruising someone bloody.

Why, the Jotun King had all but negotiated with Thor for Thor’s own complicity in this heinous act.

He’d promised Thor freedom, if Thor could defeat him in single combat when Loki was not using magic to defend himself. Thor did not know to what degree he could trust the Jotun King’s offer but he had been so sure he would win.

He’d lost, miserably.

And now here he was, laid out like a feast for the Frost King.

He couldn’t stand the silence any longer so he snapped, “Well, what are you waiting for? Your prize awaits!”

Thor heard the Jotun King’s quiet chuckles as he heard footsteps coming closer, he tensed despite the bravado in his tone earlier.

“Patience my sweet, the night is young yet and we have all eternity.”

“Do not treat me like some maiden, I care not for your endearments or your attentions, defile me as you no doubt wish to and let me be.”

“Defile? No, my style is more….deflowering, after all, if I have to put up with you for all eternity, the least I could do is make it bearable for myself.”

“I will never submit to you willingly Jotun!”

“Is that so?”

The King’s voice was alight with amusement and Thor chaffed at it, he refrained from turning around and glaring at the King, as he was sure he was being baited.

Thor felt the bed dip with the weight of another body, his entire body seized as he expected the Jotun King to finally do what was expected of him, he broke out in a cold sweat as his breath came in short labored pants.

He felt the King’s hands on his back, his sides, his chest, his thighs, the sorcerer ran his hands across the planes of Thor’s body almost reverentially, like a lover might and Thor’s body started to take an interest despite Thor feeling ashamed and weary of what the King would do to him now.

“Here’s the thing, I enjoy my pleasure and the pleasure of my bed mates, I chose you because you are the most magnificent creature I’ve laid eyes on in all the nine realms and beyond, I own you now, I own your body, your mind, your soul. You will submit to me, you will come to me whenever I call you and I will leave no stone unturned until you beg me for my cock, my mouth, my fingers, my very essence as it takes root in you and gives me babes.”

Thor’s eyes widened in shock as his mind registered the last part, he protested, “I am a man, if you wanted heirs to your throne you should have married a woman.”

“You will find dearest, that I’m a man of many talents and the laws that govern the universe are but frontiers to be trodden upon for one as powerful as I.”

Thor swallowed a moan as he felt the King’s hands take hold of his arse cheeks and knead them, spreading them apart and exposing the most private part of his body, he closed his eyes as he felt himself feeling utterly shamed. He could not believe he, a son of Odin had been brought so low.

“Your hole is as pink as a Midgardian raspberry, is it because you are untouched here?”

The red flush in Thor’s cheeks spread to his throat as he squirmed ineffectively against the sorcerers bindings.

“I should assume so” Loki’s voice rumbled in laughter as he brought his mouth close to Thor’s clenched hole and blew a breath of cold air upon it. Thor instinctively closed his legs only for Loki’s bindings to tighten and pull, keeping him apart and exposed to the sorcerer’s eyes.

“A red blooded warrior like you allowing himself to be taken like a mare in heat….unheard of! But oh…the pleasure of it my sweet.”

“How can there be any pleasure in such a degrading act? This is unnatural, you seek only to humiliate me!”

“I’ll make another wager Thor, by the end of my playing your body like a harp, you will beg me to fill you, you will ache to feel me so deep inside that you will feel me for days and once you know such blinding pleasure, you will beg for my cock day and night and I shall savor keeping you on your back as you scream my name and ask for more.”

“I will not, you thrice damned foul creature!” Thor gritted out as he bit his lip and refrained from letting a single sound escape his mouth this night. He will not bend for this arrogant and conniving knave of a sorcerer. He was a slave, he would endure and one day if the Norns saw it fit to redeem Odin’s heirs, he would burn all the nine realms to the ground for having wrought such destruction on Asgard.

“Is that any way to talk to your King my pet?”

Thor didn’t respond, the King tutted and the next minute Thor jerked in his restraints as a hand slapped his ass cheeks hard, the slaps kept raining down on his bottom until Thor felt his flesh feeling so tender and in danger of bleeding should the sorcerer King continue his abuse. Thor’s eyes filled with tears that he stubbornly blinked away, good, let it hurt, he would not allow the sorcerer the pleasure of seeing him break.

The spanking stopped abruptly and Thor felt the Jotun king leaning back to observe his work, “Now your cheeks look as pink as your precious pucker.”

The King laughed, mirthlessly and Thor hung his head and found himself counting the threads on the bed sheets, wondering how long the King wished to prolong his torment.

His cheeks were smarting and on fire, his entire body was covered in a layer of sweat and his arms and legs burned from the strain of being on his hands and knees for so long.

He yelped, “What in the name of Adulma’s tits are you doing?”

“Oh, I never thought I’d find your prudishness quite becoming Odinspawn” Loki reiterated before Thor felt him mouthing at his hole, he felt Loki spitting in his crack, the saliva slowly dripping and making its way to his clenched hole as Loki bit and sucked around his pucker.

Thor had never in his life dreamed of such…such…debauched acts being committed on his person, the sensation of it was so foreign that he found himself feeling shocked as his body flushed with pleasure at being probed at the sensitive skin around his pucker.

Loki was tonguing his hole now, Thor felt ever single lick of his tongue as it lapped and pushed at his hole, Loki alternated between poking his tongue inside and lapping around the rim of his hole as Thor struggled to not make a single sound. His cock was hard now and he couldn’t believe his body’s betrayal as the King kept assaulting his pucker as if it really were some delicacy meant to be suckled and relished with care.

“Do you want to come my pet? You cock looks like it dearly needs attention”

Thor once again remained quiet, he felt phantom hands rain down blows on his cheeks faster than the sorcerer king could ever deliver and finally he screamed, “Stop….stop…please.”

The blows stopped and he found the sorcerer kings hands tugging his nipples with a deceptively gentle touch, his whole body was afire, pushed to the brink of its endurance. “Disobedience will not be tolerated my pet, now, I ask again, do you want to come?”

“No”

“No?”

“No!” Thor said resolute, the Jotun may torture him as he saw fit but Thor will never willingly experience any pleasure from this degrading act, if he could not control his body’s involuntary reactions to being stimulated, he would certainly control his mind.

Loki was impressed with the stubborn Prince’s resolve as he continued to tug and twist Thor’s nipples, in truth, even he had never wanted to see Asgard brought to such a defamed destruction. True, Odin deserved this and more for all his sins and he could care less about Thor’s mad sister or what was happening to her now, but when Loki was summoned as to a sovereign meeting of the councils and told to choose among Odin’s offspring, he had balked.

Loki, as evil and cunning as he was, did not have the taste for torture. However, he could not incur the Norns’ wrath upon himself or upon Jotunheim by refusing their gifts, so he had taken his pick and chosen the most beautiful of Odin’s children to enslave to his will. He was aware of what Odin’s other children were being subjected to but Loki could not abide tossing this beautiful creature before him to his warrior brethren and let them rip Thor apart to shreds, so instead, he had found a way to keep the Prince relatively safe on Jotunheim while also assuring the Jotuns that he was taking great pleasure in subjugating and humiliating one of Odin’s ilk.

Thor’s muscles tensed beneath his fingers, his entire body was recoiled in a state of utter discomfort and despite his rather thorough ministrations upon Thor’s winking hole the Prince’s body had not relaxed into a state of compliance and bliss.

“There is no shame in taking pleasure in our actions my pet.”

Thor who had been quietly furious this entire evening finally turned around to look at the sorcerer and barked, “How do you expect me to take pleasure in my own rape? Has the eternal frost in this Godforsaken realm shriveled up your brains?”

Loki sighed and removed his hands from Thor’s body, “I don’t see why you are complaining, I could have abandoned you to giants thrice my size who would have relished the opportunity to break a prince of the golden realm.”

“Oh yes! I should be grateful that you did not just make me a sex slave but chose to personally administer every torment upon my person yourself! Ha! You call this mercy? You have me tied up with no way to resist, you spanked me, you…”

But Thor couldn’t finish as Loki waved his hands and muzzled him, Thor’s eyes widened in rage as he glared at the sorcerer furiously.

“Fine, you want me to give you an option to choose freely. Here are your choices, our marriage is as yet unconsummated, if you can’t stand the thought of me being your _‘tormenter’_ then I will annul our marriage and you will be sold to the highest bidding Jotun in auction. If however, you want to preserve what little dignity and what little protection you have on this realm by way of being my wedded husband, then you will obey me and submit to my will and complain no longer.”

“I promise to treat you with the respect owed to you as my husband, you will have a place in the royal palace and in time if you prove yourself trustworthy you will rule beside me as an equal.”

One minute Thor was muzzled and the next he was free to speak as the weight of the muzzle disappeared as though it were never there.

“You call these choices? Set me free…if you really claim to have a heart!”

“I’m not Hel, I’m not stupid enough to incur the wrath of the sisters, especially not for the sake of an Odinspawn.”

Thor turned away from the infuriating sorcerer King and surveyed his options, as strong as he was, he did not want a fate similar to his siblings for himself, to be used and abused by every frost giant on this realm until the end of his days, perhaps he was a coward for choosing thusly but pride and arrogance had never served any of the Odinson’s well.

He turned back to the sorcerer King and murmured, “I’ll let you do what you want with me as long as you do not force me or expect me to enjoy it.”

Loki hissed, he had been keeping a level head throughout the day but the Prince’s idiotic behavior was starting to grate on his nerves, “No, I will not bed an unwilling bed partner who makes me out to be a rapist every time I want to take and give pleasure, you will go to the highest bidder tomorrow.” Loki raised himself off the bed entirely and released Thor from his invisible bindings.

Thor sat up and folded his legs in front of him to preserve at least a modicum of modesty before he shouted, “You told me I was free to make a choice, I’m choosing you.”

“I told you the choice to stay with me stands on the condition that you obey and submit to me willingly.”

“I am…” Thor couldn’t say the accursed word, “What do you expect me to do? Prostrate myself on the ground before you?”

“Convince me”

“What?”

“Convince me” Loki said louder this time, “Convince me that you are willing.”

Thor felt like a hunted deer as he looked at anywhere but at the red and cold eyes of his captor.

“I thought not, farewell Prince Thor, I shall see you tomorrow at the auction.”

Loki turned away, a smirk on his lips as he took three steps towards the door.

“Wait”

Loki’s smirk turned into a full-blown devilish smile, he’d bet the Prince would make a wise choice but his quarry was stubborn and prideful, so Loki had had a small doubt about whether the Prince would make a foolish decision to give himself over to a faceless and nameless Jotun instead of pleasing Loki here and now.

Loki turned slowly to look at his prize bride, even as agitated as he was, he was the most beautiful sight to behold, pink cheeks flushed, golden blond hair a disheveled mess atop his head, blue eyes gazing uncertainly about him.

He got up and raised himself on his hands and knees without anything to restrain him, he turned to Loki and said “I am willing.”

Loki idly thought about tormenting the young Prince further and ask him to use his mouth to convince him but alas he took pity and moved forward towards the bed.

“Lie down on your back” he commanded as he divested himself of his sleeping robe and stood completely naked. His cock was still rock hard, anticipation making him burn with desire.

Thor moved to comply with the sorcerer’s demands and shut his eyes as he felt the bed dip with the Kings’ weight once more.

“Open your eyes” Loki would be damned if he allowed Thor to pretend this wasn’t happening.

Thor groaned but obediently opened his eyes, staring at the sealing and not meeting the sorcerer’s eyes which were trained on him.

Loki grabbed Thor’s chin in his hand and forced him to look into his eyes as he claimed the Prince’s mouth, his hands delved down to Thor’s little hole as he pressed them against that pink pucker and murmured a spell.

Thor hissed as Loki’s tongue invaded his mouth and he felt himself….wet and loose inside. What manner of filthy enchantment it was, he didn’t know, but he found himself grateful for the wetness as he felt two of Loki’s fingers slip into his hole, Loki thrust them in and out as his lips descended to lay kisses upon Thor’s neck, his jaw, his forehead.

“Oh….you are so tight inside my Prince! And you are taking my fingers so well….have you ever touched yourself like this before?”

Thor wanted to remain silent but he remembered the choices and Loki’s words and gritted out, “No…never.”

“Ah, wait until I find what can take you to heights of pleasure like nothing else can.”

Thor scoffed, the feeling of Loki’s fingers were not painful thanks to Loki’s enchantment, but they were hardly pleasurable either.

“It’s not a woman’s quim for me to find pleasure at you rutting inside me!”

Loki laughed, this time with genuine amusement as he said, “Oh trust me, a man experiences thrice the pleasure a woman does when he’s taken.”

Loki added a third finger and Thor emitted a pained grunt as he felt the stretch and burn for the first time that night. Loki murmured his spell again and Thor hissed at the sensation of cool slick against his inner walls, paving an easier way for Loki’s fingers to scissor and stretch him to take something much larger.

“You would know, would you?” Thor asked to distract himself from the sensation of having Loki’s fingers rubbing and assaulting his passage, Loki’s fingers seemed to be questing now, prodding and poking at different places inside Thor before moving on to explore further.

“Mhmm, indeed I do my pet, I am not ashamed of taking pleasure in any of my forms.”

Thor scrunched his brows at that but before he could probe further, Loki’s fingers rubbed upon something inside him and Thor let out a loud moan as pleasure sparked in his spine, travelling all the way to his toes as Loki crowed above him in victory.

His fingers started to assault the spot inside him again and again and Thor keened, arching his back and spreading his legs wantonly, reaching for Loki’s fingers on every thrust and clenching around them to keep him inside and keep rubbing at that spot that made his vision black out, his entire body thrummed with pleasure, he felt the pleasure curl in his belly, his balls drew tight and Thor openly panted as Loki stopped and rubbed savagely inside, Thor felt his come spurt from his cock and land on his and Loki’s chest as Loki continued to thrust in and out, milking the last of his orgasm from him without ever having touched his cock.

When he came out his high, Thor had a stunned expression on his face as he felt the muscles in his belly spasm again and again, the sensations entirely new and overwhelming to him. He had never known, never even suspected that pleasure such as this was possible for a man to attain.

Loki was laughing again at Thor’s gob smacked expression, finally something had erased that arrogance from the Prince’s face.

“Well pet, how did that feel?”

Thor was once again reminded of where he was and what he was doing and his face shuttered immediately, features that were relaxed in pleasure becoming tense and guarded again as he shot a glare at Loki.

“It was alright” he said in his best dead pan tone possible and Loki narrowed his red eyes.

Thor felt Loki’s hands grab his legs below his knees as lifted his right leg onto the top of his shoulders, his other hand spread his left leg further and Thor bit his lip and flushed a deep red at the obviously submissive posture he must present.

Loki’s fingers delved into Thor’s empty hole once again but this time Loki was brutal, he found the spot that made fire rage through Thor’s body right away and he rubbed with none of the gentleness in his earlier ministrations.

“Ah…..ahhh…..Loki….Oh”

Thor’s promise to keep utterly quiet throughout his torture was broken utterly as he moaned with every sweep and rub of Loki’s fingers against that magical place inside him.

Then abruptly, as he was so close, so very close to release, Loki stopped entirely, withdrawing all his fingers from Thor’s hole, leaving him clenching on empty air and wanting Loki’s fingers to be buried inside him and bring him to completion once more.

Thor mewled his displeasure trying to clench and keep Loki’s fingers inside but Loki was quicker and pulled out entirely, leaving Thor feeling bereft and strung as high as a kite, leaning over the precipice of the cliff, ready to jump but unable to without Loki.

Thor slammed his fists against the Jotun King’s blue chest marked with his heritage lines as Loki chuckled quietly, he tried to wiggle out of the King’s firm grasp but found himself tied to invisible binds that held him open for the King while at the same time unable to do anything more than to beat his fists against Loki again and _want._

“What do you want my pet? Hmmm? You need only ask for it, do you want my cock?” Loki punctuated this question by rubbing his cock against Thor’s hole, tracing the rim with it but not breaching inside.

He continued to tease with the promise of filling Thor’s empty hole but withdrawing again and again, putting just the tip of his cock inside before leaving Thor clenching on nothing again.

“I need you to say it my sweet, I need you to say you want it, otherwise I will not take you.”

Thor threw his head back and bit his lips hard as Loki moved sinuously above him.

Loki sighed, he figured he’d locked them both into a stalemate and that Thor would stubbornly refuse to ask for what he wanted. He made to move off of Thor when he heard Thor’s voice, barely above a whisper.

“I want it.”

“You want what?” Loki couldn’t help but want to goad more.

Thor snapped his head up to glare at Loki, full of indignation as he snapped, “I’m not saying it again! So take me if you want or let me alone!”

“This is about what you want Thor.”

“I’ve already told you of what I want sorcerer, if you find yourself shy of performing the task yourself perhaps you should give me to your generals, I bet they wouldn’t dawdle, I bet they’d fill me up deeper than you ever could, give it to me harder than you”

Thor never got to finish his taunts as Loki growled, the thought of anyone else taking Thor like this, owning the golden Prince’s body like this and bringing him pleasure was intolerable, Loki swore right then that he would cut down and burn anyone that dared to touch what was his and Thor, his beautiful, stubborn and innocent prince was all his.

Loki lifted both of Thor’s legs to lay them upon his shoulders as he thrust inside with one long and swift move.

Thor let out a pained groan, the burn and stretch was too much even with the slick coating his walls. He felt the King’s hands on his sides, speaking sweet words, telling him how amazing he was, how well he was taking his cock and he blushed anew at being in such a vulnerable state with someone.

Loki met Thor’s eyes, Thor’s breath came heavily as his body tried to get used to the invasion, Loki touched his head to Thor’s and kissed his brow and Thor blinked at this show of intimacy. Then it hit him, that this man was his husband, for all eternity, this frost giant King who didn’t have to take Thor as his husband, who could have just thrown him to the wolves, who even now ensured Thor’s pleasure before he took his own, who had stilled entirely once he breached Thor and waited for Thor’s pain to pass instead of savagely rutting him, who comforted him by kissing him and holding him like a lover would, like a husband would. No, he would not have been Thor’s first choice for a partner but Thor could have done worse, much much worse. So for the first time this night, Thor looked into the Jotun Kings eyes and said “Loki, my husband…..move.”

Loki’s eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief, this was the first time Thor had acknowledged him to be his husband and looked upon him with eyes devoid of hatred, Loki swooped down and took Thor’s mouth in a hard kiss as he started thrusting slowly, testing Thor’s reactions as he did.

Thor threw his head back against the mattress and moaned, soon Loki’s torturously slow pace drove him wild as he bucked up into every thrust and clenched, “Faster….go faster….I can’t bear this.”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice, he sped up his thrusts, rutting at an impossible pace that had the bed rocking against the walls as Thor fisted the sheets in his hands, every one of Loki’s thrusts was hitting his pleasure spot, Thor felt like he was being lit on fire from inside out.

“Loki…..Loki……”

“Yes, yes, Thor, you’re mine, all mine, come for me, scream my name, scream your pleasure my love.”

“Loki! Ahhh……Loki”

Thor felt his whole body explode in pleasure as he crested, once again shooting come on his chest and his husbands without the slightest stimulation to his spent cock, he laid back down, sated to his bones as Loki lost his rhythm and fucked him through his climax, finally stilling above him and spilling his seed deep inside Thor.

Loki withdrew from Thor’s body slowly, Thor hissed at the sensation of him slipping free of his used hole and closed his eyes, not wanting to meet his husbands, dreading to find mockery or smugness there at having brought an Asgardian Prince low enough to mewl to be pleasured by a Jotun. He felt Loki leave the bed, he kept his eyes closed and felt a wet towel rubbing at his chest and thighs, cleaning him off of the sticky come that was starting to cool on his chest.

Then Thor felt fingers probe at his entrance once more, his eyes opened and he rose up on his elbows, “I can’t” he was too sensitive there, he couldn’t imagine doing it again tonight.

“Hush Thor, I was merely checking for injuries, it seems you’ve sustained none.”

Thor laid back down, letting out a sigh as Loki’s fingers retreated.

He observed silently as Loki slipped the robe back on, “Well, I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow, a servitor will come to you with clothing in the morn.”

Loki walked closer to the bed, Thor being naked as the day he was born felt self-conscious despite what they had just done.

Loki bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his brow, “Sleep well, my love.”

Once Thor heard the door to his chambers shut and he was left alone, he released the breath he’d been holding in all night, he got up to sit and winced at the soreness he felt, his hole still clenched around the emptiness inside and Thor wondered if he’d ever stop wanting to be taken thus, now that he knew how utterly wonderful the experience of being taken like that had been. In Asgard, such relations were severely frowned upon and argr men where shamed and shunned for their proclivities. If his father Odin were here to bear witness to Thor being sodomized and thoroughly enjoying it, he’d come down from Valhalla to entrap Thor in a prison of his own making like he did with Hel.

Thor idly wondered what his life would be like now, as a pet and pleasure slave to the Jotun King, he remembered Loki’s last words, he’d called Thor _my love_ , Thor knew bedding someone usually made them pliant to suggestion, perhaps he could win back his freedom from the Jotun King one day after all, it would just not be by hammering through his enemies with Mjolnir like he was used to, just hammering of a different kind as Tony Stark would say it. Thor felt the cloud of fear and trepidation recede as hope bloomed in his chest, he’d lucked out among his siblings, he had a future he could look forward to yet and he was not going to let his pride get in the way of what he wanted. With that, he slept, not realizing just how permanently the Jotun King had bonded Thor to himself for all eternity.


End file.
